


I survived because I had to

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Love, Other, Strength, Strong Female Characters, Survivors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Just a short mini-fic, set after the assault on Mary. Catherine and Mary talk about what she should do next.





	I survived because I had to

“I am Catherine De Medici, Queen mother of France; I survived by never trusting anyone but myself. I survived because I had no other choice, I am a De Medici, and I am also a Queen.” Catherine stood, head held high in front of her daughter-in-law, Mary Queen of Scots.

 

“I just want to be happy Catherine. Is that really so much to ask for?” Mary asked, with such sincerity in her voice, holding back the tears as any strong queen would.

 

Catherine walked towards Mary, cupping the young Queen’s face in her hands “Oh Mary, don’t you know by now?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“Happiness is the one thing we Queens can never have.”

 

At those words Mary just looked into Catherine’s eyes with such sadness.

 

“So the one thing I wasn’t, is the one thing I can never have? That’s what you’re telling me?”

 

 

Catherine removed her hand from Mary’s face “I’m afraid so my dear.”

 

“Catherine he thinks he did something, Francis, I love him so very much but I can’t let him touch me, I can’t even sleep in the same bed as him, how is that fair? Maybe he should just-“

 

“Just what? Let you go? Find a mistress and be like his father?” Catherine cut Mary off

 

“Well yes, wouldn’t it be easier?” Mary asked as she finally sat down on the edge of Catherine’s bed.

 

“My dear, it would be easier, of course it would, but you and I both know how honourable Francis is. He is not his father, he wouldn’t leave you for anything Mary, he’s far too in love with you for that.”

 

“Well then there’s only one thing for it. I have to leave him... Catherine, I have to prove to get through this and you and I both know there’s only one way a Queen can recover from something like this.”

 

“You have to go it alone.” Catherine stated as fact, for she knew all too well what the Queen of Scots was going through and she also knew that Mary was right, because Catherine herself had to do just that.

 

 

 


End file.
